SEASON 3 (The Beginning)
This is the first Official Season although Season 1/2 are pivotal the records were lost, noteworthy things from Season 1/2 are Kevin Nash and Bray Wyatt were both 3 time World Champions, Sizzle is a 2 time champion. WrestleMania 3 * Seth Rollins© '''def. Dolph Ziggler, The Rock and Bray Wyatt in a fatal four way match with Bo Dallas as special referee. * '''Wade Barrett© '''def. Cesaro (in what was promoted as Uppercut vs Elbow match) * '''Kevin Nash '''def. Ric Flair * '''Kevin Owens '''def. Neville, Curtis Axel and Rowan in a ladder match for the vacant NXT (Development) Tittle. * '''Jack Swagger def. Dean Ambrose in a 2/3 falls extreme rules match. * Batista 'def. Roman Reigns, Sting and Randy Orton * '''Team NXT (Rhyno, Ryback and JBL) '''def. Team ECW (RVD, Sabu and Tommy Dreamer) * '''Edge '''def. Christian in a loser leaves match. * '''The Brotherhood (Cody Rhodes and Goldust)© '''def. The New Day * '''The Miz '''won the 1st Egg Memorial Battle Royal. ''Following Wrestlemania '''The Miz '''def. Wade Barrett for the Midcard tittle (IC tittle). Armageddon * '''Seth Rollins© def. Dolph Ziggler (match was stopped due to Ziggler suffering a concussion) * Bray Wyatt '''def. Bo Dallas * '''Jack Swagger def. The Miz©, Wade Barrett and Tyson Kidd in a Fatal four way. * Randy Orton '''def. Big show and Curtis Axel to becom the Number 1 Contender for the World tittle. * '''Kevin Owens© '''def. Xavier Woods (injuring Woods) * '''Neville '''def. Victor * '''The Brotherhood© def. The New Day Pre Show: * Edge 'def. JBL (when Wade Barrett got involved) * '''Konnor def. '''Mark Henry via count out after breaking Henry's Jaw. * '''Feed Me Gore (Rhyno and Ryback) '''def. Rob Van Dam and Sabu Capital Punishment * '''Cody Rhodes '''def. Seth Rollins© and Dolph Ziggler * '''Bray Wyatt & Edge '''tied in an iron man match * '''Bo Dallas '''def. Jack Swagger© * '''Kevin Owens© '''def. Victor ''w/ Konnor * '''Feed Me Gore '''def. The Brotherhood© * '''Curtis Axel '''def. Big Show * '''JBL '''def. Wade Barrett Pre show: * '''Darren Young w/ Titus def. Fandango * Konnor '''def. Batista * '''Roman Reigns def. Xavier Woods King Of The Ring * Curtis Axel© 'def. Cody Rhodes * '''Konnor '''def. Bo Dallas© * '''Jack Swagger '''def. JBL in match 1 of the best of 5 Series. * '''Tazz '''def. Kevin Owens© in what was an open challenge match. ''Semi finals of the King of the Ring Tournament * '''Seth Rollins '''def. The Miz * '''Daniel Bryan def. Cesaro Finals of the King of the Ring Tournament * Daniel Bryan '''def. Seth Rollins SummerSlam * '''Curtis Axel© '''def. Seth Rollins, Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan, Cody Rhodes and Big Show in an Elimination Chamber match. * '''Konnor© '''def. Big E * '''Kevin Owens '''def. Rey Mysterio for the Vacant NXT tittle after Taz didnt show. * '''Feed Me Gore© def. Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus o' Niel) * Bray Wyatt 'def. Edge in a 2/3 Falls match with 2 falls to 0 * '''JBL '''def. Jack Swagger in match 2 of the best of 5 series (Becoming US Champ) * '''The Miz '''def. Cesaro Pre show: * '''The New Day '''def. Fandango and Adam Rose * '''Alberto Del Rio '''def. Goldust ''Following SummerSlam both JBL and Jack Swagger got a win over each other in there best of 5 series. Money In The Bank * '''Daniel Bryan '''def. Curtis Axel© and Roman Reigns in a laddder match for the newly named NXT World Tittle. * '''Bray Wyatt '''def. Alberto Del Rio, Jeff Hardy, Tommy Dreamer, Big E and Wade Barrett in a Money in the Bank Ladder match. * '''Seth Rollins '''def. Dolph Ziggler in a Extreme Rules match * '''Prime Time Players '''def. Feed Me Gore© in a ladder match * '''JBL© '''def. Jack Swagger in the 5th and final match of there best of 5 Series. * '''Big Show '''def. Kane * '''Goldust '''def. Cody Rhodes Pre show: * '''Konnor© '''def. The Miz * '''Fandango def. Kevin Owens© Following Money in the Bank Feed Me Gore regained the Tag Tittles from the Prime Time Players. ECW: One Night Stand * Curtis Axel def. Daniel Bryan© and Seth Rollins * Konnor© '''def. Tazz (being the first man to ever defeat Tazz) * '''The New Day '''def. The Dudley Boyz * '''Feed Me Gore© def. RVD and Sabu in an Extreme Rules Match * Cody Rhodes '''def. Goldust in an "I Quit" match * '''Terry Funk def. Tommy Dreamer in an Extreme Exhibition match Pre show: * Kevin Owens '''def. Fandango© * '''Festus def. Victor Hell In A Cell * Daniel Bryan def. Curtis Axel©, Cody Rhodes, Seth Rollins, Dolph Ziggler and Kane in a 6 man Hell in a Cell Match. * Prime Time Players '''def. Feed Me Gore© * '''Konnor© '''def. Cesaro and Mark Henry * '''Big Show '''def. Rusev in a Hell in a Cell match * '''Bo Dallas def. Randy Orton in an Open Challenge match. Pre show: * 'Kevin Owens© '''def. Corey Graves * '''Tyler Breeze '''won a Battle Royal ''Following Hell in a Cell Cody Rhodes def. Daniel Bryan© and Curtis Axel for the World Tittle aswell as Tyler & Festus def. Prime Time Players© for the Tag Tittles. This Concludes Season 3.